walkingdeadfandomcom-20200222-history
No Time Left
"No Time Left", retitled "Episode 5", is the fifth and final episode of Telltale Games' The Walking Dead: Season One. Plot The episode picks up from where the previous episode left off. After revealing or hiding Lee's bite from the group, Lee goes to Vernon's hideout (under Crawford) and realizes that it is abandoned. The Stranger, also known as Campman, contacts Lee through Clementine's radio saying that Clementine is "fine", and that you have to choose your words very carefully. After choosing your option from the end of Episode 4, Lee realizes that she is somewhere else in the city. Lee continues to search the morgue that Vernon and his group took shelter in, Lee looks for some tools and finds a rib spreader. After using the tool on the elevator, Lee passes out from the bite's infection. When he awakens, he has the option of cutting off his arm or leaving it, and depending on who came with him, he must either cut it off himself or have Christa or Kenny do it. Regardless, Lee and any others (if anyone else went with him) begin climbing the elevator shaft of the hospital, which is seen to be overrun by hordes of walkers on the inside and out. The group, or Lee, arrives on the roof and sees the streets crowded with thousands of walkers. However, using Molly's strategy from Episode 4, Lee manages to reach a bell tower next to the roof. Ringing it, he draws the hordes to the tower, thinning the streets and allowing the group to push on back to the manor. Depending on whoever came with Lee in Episode 4, the result on arrival can differ. It is shown that whoever stayed behind at the house were ambushed and locked in the shed by Vernon's group, who then proceeded to steal the boat. If everyone was with Lee, Omid will find a note left by Vernon either saying that you deserved it, or he feels really bad about it. However, the group continues to search for Clementine. If Ben was saved in Episode 4, Kenny will get frustrated with him once again. After angrily stating that he should've been left to die in Crawford, an enraged Ben fires back at Kenny. The teen exclaims that he is sorry for what he has caused, but also says that Kenny was lucky that he had his family to lose, and was able to say goodbye. Ben reveals that he never had the chance to know what happened to his own, and tells Kenny to stop wishing him dead. If Ben is dead, Kenny will argue with Omid and Christa instead. The conversation is interrupted when the herd catches up with them and invades the manor. The group puts up a vicious stand but is forced into the attic where they are trapped. A squabble between Kenny, who is paranoid of Lee's bite and him turning (even if his arm was removed) and Lee began, culminating in Lee hesitating to throw a stone bust head at Kenny, throwing it the wall instead. If Lee hesitates and does not grab the bust, Kenny will grab it and throw it at the wall in anger. The wall is shown to be weak and decaying, and leading to the house next to it. The group breaks through it and ends up in a sealed room where a couple committed a double-suicide, locking their room off from the walkers infesting the house. Lee finds a balcony where it is possible to cross to the next roof, and the group follows. If Ben is still alive and accompanied Lee, the balcony will collapse and fall as he begins to jump. In an attempt to save Ben, Lee and Kenny run down to go and see if he's okay. after removing a bunch of bags off him, it is shown that Ben has been impaled on the railing. As Kenny begins to yank him off, Ben shouts in pain, attracting walkers into the alleyway. As the walkers close in, Kenny demands Lee to go and find Clementine. Lee can either say okay, or refuse. If he does refuse, Kenny will push him past the gate and lock it. He apologizes to Lee for any pain he has caused Lee in the past, and that this is his chance to redeem himself. As the walkers overrun the alley, Kenny uses his last bullet to prevent Ben from re-animating. If he says okay, he goes past the gate, climbing up the ladder watching Kenny fight the Walkers and uses his last bullet on Ben. Kenny is never seen to be killed, not in this or the Christa situation. If Ben was killed in Episode 4, and Kenny came along with the group, the balcony will stay intact and they get onto the next building's roof. Kenny bumps into Lee, making the walkie-talkie fall inside the building through a hole in the roof, Christa jumps down and retrieves it. Kenny and Lee attempt helping her, by using a pole, but she slips and tumbles down again. Kenny jumps in, boosts her up, and is then surrounded by walkers. He fights through them with his last bullets, throwing them off of him, with the assumption then made he has succumbed to the walkers. As Lee, Christa, and Omid finally reach the waterfront just across from the Marsh House, they are forced to climb over a large Maccabe Imports sign to get to the next rooftop, as walkers crowd the street below. Whether the player decides to either send Lee or Christa and Omid first the sign will collapse, separating them. Lee orders Christa and Omid to go on and meet him later, and, by player choice, to take care of Clementine when he is "gone". Lee descends into the streets and fights his way through the massive horde of walkers armed with a meat cleaver he found earlier at the manor, and a shard of glass (if his arm was not amputated). After killing several and being splattered in their blood, Lee's scent begins to match that of the walkers, and many ignore him because of this. He arrives in the Marsh House and searches several rooms until he finds one with a bedroom and closet door roped together. He walks in curiously, only to have The Stranger appear behind him with a pistol drawn. Though Clementine calls out, thinking she hears Lee, the Stranger aims the gun at Lee, forcing him to be quiet and abandon his possessions. The Stranger, in a psychotic but calm state, sits down with Lee and has a discussion with him, asking him if he has ever "hurt anyone". After the player's response and a short talk, The Stranger reveals the station wagon from Episode 2 belonged to him and his family. Whether or not Lee and Clementine looted it, his reaction is the same. It is revealed his son (Adam) went missing on a hunting trip. When he returned to the station wagon where his family stated, he and his wife (Tess) went back out but failed to find his son still. They returned, and Lee's group had stolen his supplies, effectively ruining his life as some of Lee's group had stated. His wife took their daughter (Elizabeth) and left, although he found them again one day later. His words and the presence of his wife's severed, reanimated head in the Stranger's bag indicate he may have found her after she had reanimated. Using his own walkie-talkie, he reveals to have been monitoring Lee and his group since Episode 2's events, and depending on the decisions the player made throughout Episode 1, he confronts Lee about his many difficult choices, from saving Carley or Doug, to going to the St. John's Dairy with Clementine, or lying to her about who you really are. In the end, the Stranger tells Lee that he will take Clementine and "hurt Lee so bad." While he begins talking to his wife's severed head he keeps in a bowling bag, Clementine escapes from the room and, using one of several objects Lee placed on a table at the Stranger's order (if player ignores all items on table she attacks him with her hands), sneaks up and attacks him just as he says that Clementine "wouldn't hurt a fly." Lee and The Stranger begin a fierce brawl, both trying to get the Stranger's gun which is knocked around the room. In the ensuing fight, either Clementine will shoot the Stranger, or Lee can choke him and if he kills him, has a choice of shooting him to prevent reanimation or not. Lee and Clementine reunite, and just as they leave, a walker appears at the door. However, as it sniffs Lee, it ignores him, going for Clementine, though Lee stops it. Realizing from a comment by Clementine about the "muck" on him that the walker was confused by his scent, he takes an organ from the walker and rubs it on Clementine in order to mask her scent as well. The two initially manage to wade through the walkers outside on the street well, until Clementine sees a zombified Ed and Diana walking the streets. Saddened and terrified, Lee tries to calm her, but passes out once more, waking up in jewelry store Clementine has taken Lee to for safety. Depending on the next few player actions, Lee, on the brink of death now from the bite, whether he amputated his arm or not, tells her to restrain him to a nearby radiator in order to keep him from attacking her or to use them to restrain the zombie. They find a zombified security guard trapped in an office where an emergency exit lays, and when Clementine attempts to take either his gun or keys based on Lee's decision, the walker attacks her. She ends up killing it with Lee's help, and with the gun and in tears, she begs Lee not to become one of "them", though she states she does not think she can bring herself to kill him. Lee can give her advice, such as telling her to avoid cities, go with Omid and Christa, remain on her own, or keep her hair short. It is shown Clementine will remember his advice (this being a likely hint to a future installment). They say their final goodbyes, and Lee, with a great amount of sadness, can either have a distressed Clementine shoot him or leave him to reanimate. Either way, he closes his eyes, and dies painlessly and quickly. After the credits roll, a tearful Clementine is seen walking in the rural hills near Savannah. She sits down to rest near an abandoned car. While inspecting some shell casings off the ground, Clementine looks up and observes two human-like silhouetted figures in the distance. She looks at them for a while, and the two figures stop to look towards Clementine, as she remains unsure of what action to take. Then the episode ends, teasing once more to future installments. In-Game Decisions This list shows some of the choices made by players that were tracked by the game. :For the complete in-game stats, see Video Game Statistics. Who removed Lee's arm? *Removed the arm -''' 71%''' *Didn't remove the arm - 29% Who lost their temper with Kenny? *Lost your temper with Kenny - 74% *Calmly argued with Kenny - 26% Who gave up their weapons? *Surrendered your weapons - 59% *Kept your weapons - 41% Who killed the Stranger? *Clementine killed him - 58% *Lee killed him - 42% Who stopped Lee from turning? *Made sure Lee didn't turn - 63% *Told Clementine to leave Lee - 37% Credits *Lee Everett *Clementine *Kenny *Ben Paul (Determinant) *Christa *Omid *Stranger *Vernon (Off-Panel) *Boyd (Off-Panel) *Clive (Off-Panel) *Joyce (Off-Panel) *Brie (Zombified) *Ed (Zombified) *Diana (Zombified) *Tess (Zombified) Deaths *Brie (Zombified) *Ben Paul (If saved in Episode 4) *Tess (Confirmed Fate) *Elizabeth (Confirmed Fate) *Stranger *Ed (Confirmed Fate) *Diana (Confirmed Fate) *Lee Everett Impacts This list shows the choices from the previous episode that will effect the narrative and decisions in this episode: *If you saved Ben, he will appear in this episode. **If he died in the last episode, his death in this episode will be replaced with a Christa scene in the roof. *If you left Lilly, Kenny will say "God knows where she is", instead if she stole the RV, he will say that part of the story. *Depending on whoever came with Lee in Episode 4, the result on arrival can differ. It is shown that whoever stayed behind at the house were ambushed and locked in the shed by Vernon's group, who then proceeded to steal the boat. If everyone was with Lee, you will find a note left by Vernon. *Depending on what Lee told Clementine in Episode 3, after killing the Stranger, Lee will say different lines either saying "you weren't afraid" or "you pulled the trigger". *The Stranger can criticize you for: **Either leaving Carley or Doug to die. **Lying to Clementine. **Shooting Jolene. **Allowing Clementine to eat human meat. **Killing Larry. **Killing Danny St. John. **Stealing supplies from the Stranger's car. **Abandoning Lilly. **Bringing Clementine to Crawford. **Letting Ben die. Promotional Poster Trivia *Last appearance of Lee Everett. *Last appearance of Ben Paul. (If saved in Episode 4) *Last appearance of the Stranger. *Last appearance of Brie. (Zombified) *First (and last) appearance of Diana. (Zombified) *First (and last) appearance of Ed. (Zombified) *First (and last) appearance of Tess. (Zombified) *This episode is retitled "No Time" in Deutsch, and "Time To Lose" in Spanish. *This is the first episode that does not feature the game's logo in the intro. *There are 8 different ways to start Episode 5, depending on the characters that came with Lee Everett in the search for Clementine at the end of Episode 4. *This is the first episode to have no trailer for it at the end of the previous episode. *Chuck, Molly, Glenn, and Mark are not mentioned in the character statistics at the end of "No Time Left," even though they were members of the group. **It's likely because there are no player decisions that change the character's view on Lee. *This is the first episode of the Video Game where no new characters are introduced. (Not counting Tess) *The song that plays during the herd scene is "Armed With Death" by Telltale Games. *Lee and Clementine discover that zombies will not attack if a person smells like a zombie. Similarly to how Rick and Glenn did in the TV Series and Comic Series, by putting guts on their body to blend in with the herd of walkers *The song played in the end credits, is "Take Us Back" by Alela Diane. *The incident that can occur to Ben Paul with the balcony is similar to the one where Randall impales his leg on a railing-pike, in the TV Series. **However, Ben's case is much more severe, as Ben couldn't be rescued. *In an interview with Gavin Hammon, the voice of Kenny, it was revealed that a scene was planned in which Lilly would appear with the RV again after her original departure, but it was never made. *This episode features all four finalists and the winner from the pre-order contest as zombies, Brie being the first one to appear when the mansion is overrun. Three finalists are shown outside the Marsh House and the last one turns out to be the walker Lee shoots inside of it. Four of them are also on the preview image. *The figures seen at the end of the episode have the same models as Doug and Ben.Walking dead game ending shadows file.png *There is an achievement (or trophy depending on what you play the game on) called, "Whats in the bag?" This is a reference to the movie Se7en. Where a character repeatedly asks,"What's in the box?!" In that film it's also a decapitated head, also in both, the head in the box/bag is a woman, and more importantly, they are both married, example: the stranger is married to the woman, and the detective (the man in Se7en) is married to the woman in the box. *The title of this episode refers to Lee's bite, and how he has to get to Clementine before he turns. *3D model of the two human-like silhouetted figures in the distance seen by Clementine after the credits roll. (Ripped directly from the in-game scene. Rendered in Poser Pro 2012 with missing textures). *There is an Easter Egg in a specific room, if Lee chooses to talk to Kenny 5 times, Lee will eventually mention Randy Tudor; referring to him as a "Damn good man" and mentioning that he had a "powerful 'stache". This is a nod to Randy Tudor, the lead programmer at Telltale Games. *Failure to help Kenny push the table will result in Omid helping him. If Lee cut off his arm, Omid will defend him saying he just lost an arm. *Failure to open the attic door will result in Christa opening it. *If Lee remains silent when he is given the option to have Clementine either shoot or leave him, Clementine will make the decision herself, with Lee's past actions determining her choice. *The "Maccabe" sign that Lee or Christa and Omid cross and then breaks is named after Jesse Maccabe, an employee at Telltale. *When Lee jumps down from the Maccabe Imports sign, in the scene after that, the first zombie he kills bears a resemblance to Stephanie. Goofs/Errors *During the "Previously on The Walking Dead", if you hid your bite, then the cutscene where Lee talks to the group about Clementine gone missing will show Lee's sleeve rolled up even though you chose to conceal the bite. *At the hospital, when you pick up the rib spreader, it will go to your inventory. However, the radio will not appear in the inventory even though you have it. This happens again when you are on your way to rescue Clementine. The meat cleaver will be in your inventory but Clementine's hat and radio will not be there despite Lee having it. *During the first two chapters, if only Lee and Kenny go to the hospital, there will be a few dialogue oversights. Kenny still says, "we thought we lost you", Lee says "you guys", and Kenny says "We'll keep it steady on our end" (when talking about the ladder). *Inexplicably, if the whole group came with you, and you hid Lee's bite in the previous episode, the group doesn't question you about the bite when they discover it. *The furniture in the attic have noticeably been moved since they were last seen in Episode 4 when Kenny and Lee found a zombified Fivel. *When you go back to the mansion after the hospital, and only if Christa and Omid stayed behind, you will hear Christa obviously trying to force the door open, but when you open the door a few seconds later, Christa is on the other side of the shed, no where near the doors. *After Lee shoots the walker in the Marsh House, he tosses the gun on the floor. However, in the overhead shot before Lee cuts up the walker, the gun disappears. *During the "Previously On" segment at the beginning of the episode, there is a short clip from "Long Road Ahead" of Lee walking into the Travelier Motel wearing his jacket and Kenny wearing his green shirt from "Starved For Help". *In the final scene of the game, if you chose to shoot Lee, Clementine's jacket vanishes in the very last frame. *If Lee decides not to give up anything at all to the stranger which means he still has the walkie-talkie on him. When he leaves the hotel, the walkie-talkie is gone. Official Trailer Achievements/Trophies :For all obtainable achievements and trophies, see Achievements. Aggregate Scores References Category:Season 1 Category:Season Finales Category:Video Game Category:Episodes Category:Video Game Episodes